jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
List of James Bond henchmen
The James Bond novels and films are notable for their memorable villains and henchmen. Each Bond villain has numerous henchmen to do their bidding. In particular, there is usually a privileged member who is a formidable physical threat to Bond and must be defeated by Bond to get the employer, from simply adept and tough fighters like Red Grant to ones whose physical characteristics are seemingly superhuman like Jaws. Eon Productions henchmen ''Dr. No * The Three Blind Mice (Eric Coverly, Charles Edghill and Henry Lopez)—Killed in car crash * Miss Taro (Zena Marshall)—Arrested * Professor Dent (Anthony Dawson)—Shot by Bond ''From Russia with Love * Donald Grant (Robert Shaw)—Garroted by Bond ''Goldfinger'' * Capungo (Alf Joint)—Electrocuted * Bonita (Nadja Regin)—Unknown * Jill Masterson (Shirley Eaton)—Killed by Oddjob * Mei-Lei (Mai Ling)—Survives * Pussy Galore (Honor Blackman)—Changes sides and survives * Mr. Ling (Burt Kwouk)—Shot by Goldfinger * Oddjob (Harold Sakata)—Electrocuted by Bond ''Thunderball'' * Lippe (Guy Doleman)—Blown up by Fiona * Fiona Volpe (Luciana Paluzzi)—Shot * Vargas (Philip Locke)—Harpooned by Bond * Janni (Michael Brennan)—Unknown ''You Only Live Twice'' * Helga Brandt (Karin Dor)—Fed to pirahnas by Blofeld * Mr. Osato (Teru Shimada)—Shot by Blofeld * Hans (Ronald Rich)—Fed to pirahnas by Bond ''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' * Josef (Joseph Vasa)—Unknown * Blofeld's Angels of Death (Various)—Survives * Grunther (Yuri Borienko)—Impaled on spike bed by Tracy * Irma Bunt (Ilse Steppat)—Survives ''Diamonds Are Forever'' * Bert Saxby (Bruce Cabot)—Shot by CIA agents * Metz (Joseph Fürst)—Unknown * Mr. Wint (Bruce Glover)—Blown up * Mr. Kidd (Putter Smith)—Set ablaze ''Live and Let Die'' * Whisper (Earl Jolly Brown)—Unknown, last seen trapped in an airtight container * Tee Hee (Julius W. Harris)—Defenestrated by Bond * Baron Samedi (Geoffrey Holder)—First shot, then thrown into a coffin full of poisonous snakes by Bond; later revealed to have survived * Rose Carver (Gloria Hendry)—Shot * Solitaire (Jane Seymour)—Changes sides; Survives ''The Man With the Golden Gun'' * Nick Nack (Hervé Villechaize)—Captured by Bond * Andrea Anders (Maud Adams)—Changes sides; Shot ''The Spy Who Loved Me'' * Sandor (Milton Reid)—Thrown off roof by Bond * Naomi (Caroline Munro)—Helicopter is shot down by Bond using Lotus sub's torpedo; explodes * Jaws (Richard Kiel)—Survives ''Moonraker'' * Chang (Toshirô Suga)—Thrown through clock face into piano by Bond * Jaws (Richard Kiel)—Changes sides and survives * Drax's Girls (Various)—Deceased ''For Your Eyes Only'' * Hector Gonzales (Stefan Kalipha)—Shot with crossbow by Melina * Emile Leopold Locque (Michael Gothard)—Shot in shoulder and kicked off cliff in car by Bond * Apostis (Jack Klaff)—Knocked off cliff by Bond * Erich Kriegler (John Wyman)—Defenestrated by Bond ''Octopussy'' * Mischka (David Meyer)—Bludgeoned with cannon by Bond * Grischka (Anthony Meyer)—Stabbed by Bond * Magda (Kristina Wayborn)—Changes sides; Survives * Gobinda (Kabir Bedi)—Knocked off plane by Bond ''A View to a Kill'' * Bob Conley (Manning Redwood)—Killed in mine disaster * May Day (Grace Jones)—Changes sides and dies when bomb detonates * Jenny Flex (Alison Doody)—Drowned * Pan Ho (Papillon Soo Soo)—Drowned * Scarpine (Patrick Bauchau)—Dies when blimp explodes ''The Living Daylights'' * Necros (Andreas Wisniewski)—Falls from rear of a cargo plane whilst having a mid-air fight on a dangling cargo net with Bond ''Licence to Kill'' * Ed Killifer (Everett McGill)—Fed to sharks by Bond * Dario (Benicio del Toro)—Shot in shoulder by Pam, thrown into pulverizer by Bond * Braun (Guy De Saint Cyr)—Falls off cliff in burning truck ''GoldenEye'' * Général Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov (Gottfried John)—Shot by Bond * Xenia Onatopp (Famke Janssen)—Crushed by safety harness * Boris Grishenko (Alan Cumming)—Frozen by liquid nitrogen ''Tomorrow Never Dies'' * Dr. Kaufman (Vincent Schiavelli)—Shot by Bond * Henry Gupta (Ricky Jay)—Shot by Carver * Mr. Stamper (Götz Otto)—Blown up ''The World Is Not Enough'' * Davidov (Ulrich Thomsen)—Shot by Bond * Mr. Bullion (Goldie)—Shot by Zukovsky * Gabor (John Seru)—Shot by Bond * Giulietta da Vinci (Maria Grazia Cucinotta)—Blows self up ''Die Another Day'' * Zao (Rick Yune)—Impaled on chandelier by Bond * Vlad (Mikhail Gorevoy)—Sucked out of broken plane window * Miranda Frost (Rosamund Pike)—Stabbed by Jinx ''Casino Royale'' * Valenka (Ivana Miličević)—Killed by Mr. White * Alex Dimitrios (Simon Abkarian)—Stabbed by Bond * Tall Man (Leos Stransky)—Crushed * Vesper Lynd—Drowned ''Quantum of Solace'' * Elvis (Anatole Taubman)—Incinerated ''Skyfall'' * Patrice (Ola Rapace)—Falls from a Skyscraper in Shanghai * Sévérine (Bérénice Marlohe)—Shot by Silva ''Spectre'' * Marco Sciarra (Alessandro Cremona)—Falls to his death during a confrontation with James Bond * Denbigh (Andrew Scott)—Falls to his death after a confrontation with M *Mr. Hinx (Dave Bautista) - Unknown; dragged off train by iron barrels. * Dr. Vogel (Brigitte Millar)—Survives Non-Eon henchmen ''Casino Royale'' (1953 TV special) * Basil (Gene Roth)—Shot by Bond * Zoltan (Kurt Katch)—Survives * Valerie Mathis (Linda Christian—Survives ''Casino Royale'' (1967) * Agent Mimi (Deborah Kerr)—Switched sides; became a nun who gives Bond information; survives * Miss Giovanna Goodthighs (Jacky Bisset)—Unknown * Frau Hoffner (Anna Quayle)—Shot by deceased WWI soldier * Polo (Ronnie Corbett)—Short-circuited by Mata Bond * Le Chiffre's Representative (Vladek Sheybal)—Blown up in telephone booth by Le Chiffre ''Never Say Never Again'' * Fatima Blush (Barbara Carrera)—Blown up by pen grenade used by Bond * Lippe (Pat Roach)—Killed by Bond due a chain reaction of events, where Bond throws a urine speciimen in his face, temporarily blinding him and causing him to lose balance and fall into a shelf full of beakers, breaking them. The broken glass apparently severed a vital artery as he bleeds to death. Video game henchmen ''007: Agent Under Fire'' * Nigel Bloch (J. B. Blanc, voice)—Shot with rocket launcher by Bond * Carla the Jackal (Roxana Orteg, voice)—Knocked into fan by Bond ''007: Nightfire'' * Armitage Rook (Richard Whiten, voice)—Knocked into fan by Bond (PC version)/shot by Bond (console version) * Makiko "Kiko" Hayashi (Tamlyn Tomita, voice)—Incinerated by Bond in missile silo ''007: Everything or Nothing'' * Katya Nadanova (Heidi Klum)—Blown up by Bond, dies in plane crash * Jean Le Rouge (Marc Graue)—Shot by Bond * Arkady Yayakov—Crushed by sphere ''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent'' * Oddjob—Thrown over rail by GoldenEye ''James Bond 007: Blood Stone'' * Bernin (Ramon Tikaram, voice)—Falls to his death after Bond kicks him off a ledge See also * [[List of James Bond villains|List of James Bond villains]] Category:Lists